Diskussion:Dooku
Exzellent Abwahl – Juli 2010 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 12.07.2010 bis zum 26.07.2010. * :Ich finde, dass der Artikel durchaus seinen Exzellent-Status behalten sollte, zumal die übrigen Quellen sehr gut verarbeitet sind und auch die anderen Abschnitte der Auszeichnung würdig sind. Außerdem sehe ich das Fehlen von TCW noch lange nicht als stichfesten Grund an, der die Abwahl rechtfertigen könnte. Übrigens hat Dooku in den beiden Folgen der 1. Staffel nur eine sehr winzige Nebenrolle und die "Mando-Triologie" wurde noch gar nicht vollständig im deutschen Free-TV ausgestrahlt.... Gruß Ushnot 17:01, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:Verschwörung auf Mandalore wurde am 7. Februar 2010 auf ProSieben ausgestralt nur Reise der Versuchung und Duchess of Mandalore wurden noch nicht ausgestralt--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:08, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::Sein Auftritt in Verschwörung auf Mandalore ist ja auch ziemlich klein, während er in Duchess of Mandalore eine viel tragendere Rolle spielt; allerdings war die Folge ja noch nicht auf PRO7 zu sehen. Gruß Ushnot 17:28, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich Ushnot nur anschliessen. Der Artikel ist immer noch ein Vorzeigebild der Jedipedia und soll auch exzellent bleiben. – Andro Admin · Disku 17:23, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich kann jetzt nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, wieso man diesem Artikel den Exzellent-Status aberkennen sollte, zumal scheinbar alles was fehlt kleinste TCW-Auftritte sind, die nicht einmal sonderlich relevant sind. - Ivan Sinclair 19:37, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:Und was ist mit all den Comic (Sklaven der Republik, Schlacht um Khorm, Held der Konföderation, Ein eiskalter Plan und Crash Course) die fehlen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:58, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::Ließ das, was ich geschrieben habe bitte noch einmal. Zumal es dich bei anderen Kandidaten auch nicht zu stören scheint, dass diese unvollständig sind. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:06, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:::anderen Kandidaten ? wo hat mich unvollständig nicht gestören ?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:33, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::::Nicht? Beim N-1-Sternjäger hat es dich doch auch nicht weiter gekümmert, oder? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:31, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:::::Was fehlte da den?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:26, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::::::Das habe ich doch indirekt geschrieben, eben alles was über Episode II und III hinausgeht, von Starfighter bis Rebel Strike. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:45, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Das sind kleinste TCW-Auftritte die jeder halbwegs wortgewandte Autor innerhalb einer halben Stunde ergänzen könnte. Absolut kein Problem. Dooku bleibt exzellent. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 22:31, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:49, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich machs kurz: Es gibt meiner Meinung nach keinen Grund ihn abzuwählen. Gruß Darth Grave 21:52, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 06:58, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :Warum abwählen?--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 09:32, 22. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:14, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : es fehlt Die Verteidiger des Friedens, Freiheit für Ryloth, Verschwörung auf Mandalore--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:21, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ja es fehlt auch Sklaven der Republik, Schlacht um Khorm, Held der Konföderation, Ein eiskalter Plan und The Clone Wars (Online-Comics) so ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall nicht Exzellent--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:14, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) **Ich möchte mal zu den zwei Kontras hier eingehen: In Die Verteidiger des Friedens taucht Dooku nur bei einer kurzen Hologramm-Übertragung auf. Dieser Auftritt ist absolut nicht relevant. Man könnte ihn vielleicht in einem Nebensatz erwähnen, aber dann müsste der Kontext zum dazugehörigen Hauptsatz passen. Dafür ist es wichtig, TCW in seiner Gesamtheit zu betrachten, um zu erfahren, was Dookus spezielle Rolle darin ist. Ich sehe es nicht ein, jede Folge derart auszuschlachten, dass im Artikel eine komplette Inhaltsangabe zu jeder Folge steht, wo Dooku auch nur kurz auftritt. Für Freiheit für Ryloth trifft das ebenso zu. Das mit den Online-Comics ist lächerlich – die sind verarbeitet, zumindest die, in denen Dooku eine relevante Rolle spielt. Verschwörung auf Mandalore ist Teil einer TCW-Trilogie, die noch nicht ganz im Free-TV ausgestrahlt wurde. Davon abgesehen ist Dookus Rolle darin nicht sehr groß. Auch hier möchte ich die Geschichte komplett betrachten und nicht nach jeder Folge eine Inhaltsangabe in den Artikel schreiben, nur dieser Richtlinie willen, dass auch alle Quellen verarbeitet sind. In Held der Konföderation spielt Dooku schon eine zentralere Rolle, und das werde ich auf jeden Fall in den Artikel einbauen. Aber auch hier: Der dritte Teil von Held der Konföderation steht noch aus, er wird diesen Monat veröffentlicht. Auch hier möchte ich die komplette Geschichte vor mir liegen haben. Schlacht um Khorm und Ein eiskalter Plan habe ich noch nicht gelesen, weswegen ich dazu nichts sagen kann. Die TCW-Folgen, in denen Dooku eine zentrale Rolle spielt, sind im Artikel verarbeitet worden.--Anakin Skywalker 18:35, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ***Mag sein aber Verschwörung auf Mandalore lief am 7. Februar 2010 auf Por7! Und Held der Konföderation Teil 1 und 2 kann schon rein gemach werden und Sklaven der Republik (Teil 1-4) auch--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:36, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ****Hast du gelesen was er schreibt? Die angesprochenen Geschichten (in denen er eine tragende Rolle spiel) sind nicht komplett, weil Teile davon Fehlen. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 07:57, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *****Ach ne aber Teil 1 und 2 können doch rein wenn 3 noch nicht dar ist--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:49, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ******"Auch hier möchte ich die Geschichte komplett betrachten und nicht nach jeder Folge eine Inhaltsangabe in den Artikel schreiben, nur dieser Richtlinie willen, dass auch alle Quellen verarbeitet sind." - Wahrscheinlich, weil man die Rolle erst richtig beschreiben kann, wenn die jeweilige Geschichte komplett ist. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 09:15, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Eine überwältigende Mehrheit von neun Fürstimmen überstimmt ganz klar die zwei Gegenstimmen. Dooku bleibt exzellent. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 00:58, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Wikipedia Auf der Wikipedia (Figuren aus Star Wars) steht was, was ich von Dooku noch nie gehört: ... nach dem er seinen Freund, Meister Sifo Dyas (der seinen Dunklen machenschaften auf die Schliche gekommen war) ermordet hatte, ... Stimmt das? Gruß --CC-307 16:21, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Das mit dem Freund steht in unserem Artikel ungefähr fünfmal. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:34, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Darth Sidius hat Dooku dazu gebracht seinen Freund zu töten,da er wissen wollte ob Dooku ihm treu bleit. 17:40, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC)ash Geonosis Ne, das war das ein klares unentschieden. Oder wird im Roman was anderes behauptet? Wenn ja, dann sollte das auch referenziert werden. 93.223.204.114 21:22, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Dooku ist ja nur geflohen, da er wusste, dass Yoda ihm überlegen war. Sonst hätte er es sicher nicht nehmen lassen, ihn, sowie Obi-Wan und Anakin zu töten. Gruß! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 21:36, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Hi, hast du eine Quelle dafür? Ich glaube ja eher, das Dooku floh, weil er ahnte das gleich Verstärkung kommen würde. Aber was man nicht weiß, sollte nicht im Artikel stehen. 18:00, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Das steht schon so im Artikel drin: Auszug aus Dooku: Auch die folgende Attacke durch Machtblitze erwies sich als wirkungslos und nachdem die beiden ein direktes Duell mit dem Lichtschwert ausgetragen hatten, begriff Dooku, dass er Yoda niemals besiegen konnte. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Fluchtgelegenheit und so kam ihm die Idee, die Energiezylinder des Hangers mithilfe der Macht zu lösen und sie auf Anakin und Obi-Wan, die noch immer verletzt auf dem Boden lagen, herabfallen zu lassen. [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 21:56, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Diese Aussage wird aber auch nicht referenziert. Ich will mich nicht zufrieden geben, bis mir jmd eine Quelle nennt in der diese Aussagen bestätigt werden :) 22:14, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::::Es muss dann wohl aus irgendeiner Quelle stammen, die unten angegeben ist. Ansonsten weiß ich auch nicht weiter, sorry. [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 22:22, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::::Schon klar, aber welche genau? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:23, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Keine Ahnung, denn ich hab den Artikel weder erstellt, noch bearbeitet. Vielleicht sollte man mal den Autor fragen. Grüße! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 22:30, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendwo explizit gesagt wird, aber: Bereits im Film vermittelt einem der Kampf das Gefühl, dass Dooku unterlegen ist. Im Film-Roman wird das aber noch deutlicher, da man hier erkennt, dass Dooku während des Kampfes immer wieder von Yoda in die Defensive gezwungen und ausmanövriert wird, während seine Konterangriffe jedesmal vollkommen wirkungslos bleiben. Insofern würde ich schon sagen, dass Dooku der Unterlegene war und daher vor Yoda floh. :Und obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, könnte in Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit auch etwas davon stehen, dass Yoda stärker war als Dooku erwartet hatte. Da müsste ich aber nochmal nachblätter. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 22:32, 9. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Exz-Abwahl archiviert Exzellent-Abwahl Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel für exzellent, aber mehrere The Clone Wars-Episoden fehlen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 12:40, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) *Kritik von Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo :*Problem: Schwestern der Nacht fehlt ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Monster (The Clone Wars) fehlt ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Hexen des Nebels fehlt ::*Antwort: Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:28, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Da sich seit über einem Jahr niemand die Arbeit gemacht hat, diesen Artikel zu vervollständigen und mittlerweile einige Quellen dazugekommen sind, diese aber ebenfalls nicht in den Artikel übernommen wurden, sehe ich hier eine Abwahl für notwendig. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:28, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Es fällt mir schwer, denn ich finde diesen Artikel wirklich gut. Aber aufgrund der Quellenlage muss ich leider einer Herabstufung auf LSW zustimmen, denn das ist der gute Dooku allemal. 'Nabend noch! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:22, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Hunter ist zuzustimmen, nach über einem Jahr ohne Ergebnisse kann das Urteil nur auf Herabstufung lauten. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:18, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dem Artikel wird mit 12 Kontra-Punkten der Status des exzellenten Artikels aberkannt und wird auf lesenswert herabgestuft. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:49, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC)'' Lichtschwertfarbe Lichtschwert 2 Hallo zusammen, ich habe im Buch Hüte dich vor den Sith gelesen,dass Dooku wohl einen grünen Kristall benutzt. Im Buch Star Wars Lichtschwerter-Die berühmtesten Waffen der Jedi und Sith, dass er einen blauen Adegan-Kristall besäße. Was ist den nun richtig? Bitte um Antwort! General Shilli (Diskussion) 18:35, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Adegan ist der Name des Kristalls, jedoch ist die Farbe bei manchen Kristallen dieser Art grün. '''Lord Dreist (Kontakt|Artikel) 20:08, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Gut oder Böse Wie sollte man Dooku sehen? Als Sith-Lord der nur gegen den Jediorden war oder war er im Herzen doch gut und hätte vielleicht sogar gegen Palpatine gehandelt ? General Litek (Diskussion) 17:58, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Diese Frage sollte eigentlich hier gestellt werden. Wie man in dem Roman Plagueis erfährt, war Dooku eig. gar nicht gegen den Jedi-Orden oder die Galaktische Republik - viel mehr war er nicht zufrieden mit der Richtung, die die Ereignisse nahmen. Daher schloss er sich Palpatine auch an - dieser behauptete, er würde nur gegen die Republik agieren, um sie dann zu ihren wahren Werten zurückzuführen. Allerdings wurde aus dem Adeligen mit noblen Beweggründen dann der Sith-Lord Tyranus, der trotz seiner Jedi-Vergangenheit zu viel Leid fähig war und sich nicht scheute zu morden. Es ist Ansichtssache, aber schlussendlich war Dooku ein Sith, der seinen Meister bestmöglich unterstützte. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:03, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC)